Patch 1.04 (The Witcher 3)
Patch 1.04 for was released on May 25, 2015 for PCPatch 1.04 for PC out now! and June 10, 2015 for Xbox One and PlayStation 4.Patch 1.04 out now on Xbox One & PlayStation 4! PC * Rebinding of all keys is now available after switching on the 'Unlock Bindings' option in the OptionsKey Bindings submenu. * Corrects an issue in the dialogue system that might have caused dialogue looping in certain scenes. * Fixes an issue with incorrect behavior of Wild Hunt warriors after they were affected by the Axii Sign. * Corrects a bug that caused spontaneous combustion of gas clouds. * 1280 x 720 resolution is now properly displayed as a valid resolution option. * Fixes boat stuttering in cutscenes. * Texture rendering quality for the high and ultra presets has been improved. * Further improvements made in NVIDIA Hairworks performance. * A few additional gwent cards are now available in the Prologue area. * Fixes an issue where users with usernames incorporating non-Latin characters were unable to import saves from The Witcher 2. * Includes a series of overall stability and performance improvements. * Fixes issues related to alt + tabbing and minimizing the game window. * Updates the game icon. * Enlarges the loot pop-up window in the UI. * Fixes an issue where, in certain circumstances, the comparison window could extend beyond the game borders in the UI. * Upgrading items included in gear sets no longer destroys rune sockets on said items. * Introduces small tweaks in the UI for gwent. * Corrects some missing translations in localized versions. Consoles * Fixes a possible exploit by preventing certain drowners from respawning infinitely. * Improves the distribution of experience points gained by completing quests with recommended levels lower than the player character level. * Fixes an exploit whereby players could buy sea shells and sell the pearls inside them at a higher price. * Deploys the Bovine Defense Force Initiative. * Rebalances the prices of maps that can be purchased from merchants. * Improves camera behavior when the player executes finishing blows. * Fixes an issue where the player could loot mutagens from Nightwraith clones. * Fixes an issue whereby interaction with Fiend decoction was incorrect when Geralt was overburdened. * Fixes a rare issue whereby Geralt could not mount Roach after fast travelling between points. * Introduces a number of fixes in in-game communities. * Introduces a number of fixes related to combat. * Fixes an issue where the player could not deflect arrows/bolts at longer distances. * Fixes a crash that could occur on the transition to the Isle of Mists location during the quest of the same title. * Fixes a number of issues related to horseback riding. * Improves Geralt's movement, especially when he swims. * Improves the smoothness of camera movement. * The player can no longer target foes positioned on different building floors than Geralt. * Fixes a number of issues related to Vitality regeneration. * Fixes an issue whereby certain actions could be randomly blocked during gameplay. * Autosaves will no longer be created when Geralt dies. * Unequipping saddle bags now correctly affects Geralt's capacity. * Fixes an issue whereby Geralt could be attached to a sinking boat while aiming his crossbow. * Vitality begins to drop if Toxicity exceeds 80%, as originally intended. * Roach no longer levitates after being summoned while Geralt is on a slope. * Fixes a rare issue where Geralt could become invincible after executing some finishing blows. * Introduces a number of general stability and performance improvements. * Introduces a fix for occasional game freezes or infinite loading screens that occurred upon exiting the Main Menu. * Improves performance in selected scenes and cutscenes. * Adds a series of color-blind friendly features. Improves visibility of tracks, marks, footprints and scent clues. Color-blind friendly features can be enabled in the OptionsGameplay submenu. * Ciri can no longer unlock fast travel points. * Fixes incorrectly named female travelers in some localized versions. * Fixes an issue where Geralt could pass through walls in the fish market in Novigrad. * Fixes an issue where in certain situations the game could crash while a save was being loaded. * Adds a collision near Kaer Gelen that could cause the player to be blocked inside the building. * Improves the scale of selected elements of the GUI and HUD. * Reward messages are no longer displayed over black screens. * Disables "Input device changed" messages and adds options to disable on-screen combat feedback and floating tags above NPCs. * Introduces a number of improvements in the tutorial messages for gwent. * Introduces a number of bug fixes and user experience improvements in the GUI panels. * Adds an information prompt and Journal entries related to new DLC packages. * Fixes an issue where the player could not talk or otherwise interact with certain NPCs. * The player can no longer venture beyond the game world boundaries during the Through Time and Space quest. * Fixes an issue where some players could not make Geralt run after the Wandering in the Dark quest. * Fixes an issue where Keira could sometimes fall beneath the terrain during the Wandering in the Dark quest. * Fixes an issue where players could not talk to Octo after the Lord of Undvik quest. * Reduces the number of Wild Hunt minions spawned during the Ciri's Story: Fleeing the Bog quest. * Fixes an issue where certain actions were blocked during the Blindingly Obvious quest. * The bookmaker at the races held at the Vegelbud Estate now spawns correctly. * The Forefathers' Eve quest can no longer interrupt the quest titled A Favor for a Friend. * Fixes an infinite black screen that could occur during the Now or Never quest. * Fixes an issue whereby some witch hunters would disappear during the Now or Never quest. * Fixes a number of errors in dialogue during the Of Dairy and Darkness quest. * The monster in the Contract: Dragon quest now spawns correctly, and the relevant Journal entries update properly. * Fixes an issue where player character inebriation and the related effect could become permanent when invoked during the No Place Like Home quest. * Fixes an issue where the player could get trapped in the ruins of Tuirseach Castle. * Geralt can now always play gwent with Madame Serenity. * Fixes an issue where Vernon Roche would not appear at the Hanged Man's Tree during the Eye for an Eye quest. * Fixes an issue where the player could not activate a portal during the Wandering in the Dark quest. * Fixes an issue where the sirens in the Lord of Undvik quest could be invincible. * Fixes an issue where the player could not perform certain actions after the Carnal Sins quest. * Fixes an infinite loading screen that could occur during the King's Gambit quest. * Fixes an issue where Ermion could not leave Lugos' area during the Sunstone quest. * Fixes an issue whereby Triss could get stuck on a set of stairs after a scene during the Now or Never quest. * Fixes an issue that prevented a character spawning for a random encounter. * The player can now always leave the crypt during the Scavenger Hunt: Viper School Gear quest. * Fixes an issue where Simun did not spawn properly during the Unpaid Debt quest. * Fixes an issue where the player could experience a progression break after choosing a certain dialogue option when talking to Dijkstra in the Count Reuven's Treasure quest. * Fixes an issue where some players could not interact with an object during the Pyres of Novigrad quest. * Fixes an issue in the Contract: The Oxenfurt Drunk quest where the katakan was not hostile after being lured. * Fixes an issue where certain actions were blocked during the Blindingly Obvious quest. * Fixes an issue in the Contract: Shrieker quest where the shrieker was not hostile in certain situations. * Fixes an issue where the player could not perform certain actions in the Master of the Arena quest. * Fixes an issue where the player could not interact with Hattori during the Swords and Dumplings quest. * Fixes an issue where the player could not fast travel under certain rare circumstances. * Fixes an issue where the player could not perform certain actions after the Carnal Sins quest. * The player can no longer take on the Apiarian Phantom contract multiple times. * Fixes an issue where some players could not progress during the Broken Flowers quest. * Fixes an issue whereby the "Novigrad, Closed City" entry might have remained in the Journal indefinitely. * The player can now use the activator received from Triss during the quest titled The Battle of Kaer Morhen. * Players can no longer prematurely obtain a key from a halfling, thus blocking the Contract: The Apiarian Phantom quest. * Fixes an issue in the Return to Crookback Bog quest where monsters were spawned inside a building. * Fixes an issue in the Greedy God quest where the player could kill a monster twice. * Adds fail-safes for players being unable to obtain gwent cards after Dijkstra or Lambert can no longer be found in the game. * Fixes an issue where Vernon Roche failed to proceed to Oxenfurt Bridge after a scene during the Get Junior quest. * Fixes an issue where Geralt could not interact with a torch in the Get Junior quest. References Category:The Witcher 3 patches